This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
The use of resonant magnetic induction for the powering of electrical devices is increasing. Systems for the inductive charging of target electrical devices, such as toothbrushes and mobile electronics, are available in consumer products and offer an alternative having to establish a physical connection between the device and a power source. Moreover, such systems typically employ the use of a base station that the target device is disposed on or within. However, these systems have universally relied on the base station being in an open and visible position, such that the target device can be disposed on or within the base station.
In particular settings, most commonly the medical field, the inductive charging of devices not positioned on or within the base station is used, for instance, an electrical device implanted within a patient. However, due to limiting factors involved with the implanting of an electrical device having metallic components, such systems and technologies are generally disadvantageous to use in non-medical applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,861 discloses a system for inductively transferring power between primary and secondary windings separated by an air gap, wherein the primary winding is attached to and receives power from an elevator car, and the secondary winding is attached to a wall and is connected to a fixture, the power delivered by the primary winding to the secondary winding powering the fixture. Furthermore, an electronic module associated with the secondary winding may be able to communicate with an elevator controller. Additionally, the electronic module may be able to control the application of power to the fixtures. However, the disclosed solution does not address selective operation of the primary coil by the presence or absence of a triggering device indicating the presence of the secondary winding in proximity to the primary coil.
Additionally, the installation of fixtures and other housings containing an electrical device into a semi-permanent but detachable attachment is currently accomplished generally by the use of fasteners, such as screws, nails, and tacks, the use of adhesives and glues, or the use of glues in conjunction with hook-and-loop devices. Moreover, in order to deliver electrical power to such attached devices, an electrical connection has been accomplished by a physical connection between the device and a power source, typically in the form of wires connected therebetween. Furthermore, in order to increase the aesthetic appeal of the installation of the electrical device, the wiring has typically been disposed in a hidden or otherwise generally non-visible location for the setting in which the device is installed. However, because the electrical device is generally desirously disposed in a visible location, a hole, aperture, or any other type of void must be established between the positions of the wiring and the electrical device. Typically, this means drilling a hole in the wall, table, desk, console, or other structure to which the electrical device is attached. This has the undesirable consequence of leaving a hole when the housing containing the electrical device is removed or otherwise vacates its attached position, necessitating the patching of the hole to preserve aesthetic appeal. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to delivering power to an electrical device while also facilitating the installation and removable attachment of the device without alteration of the surface to which the electrical device is to be attached.